User blog:Drink800/ I have an actual GAME DISC of the Dreamcast HALF-LIFE that plays on ANY Dreamcast!!
I have an actual GAME DISC of the Dreamcast HALF-LIFE that can play on ANY Dreamcast!! What do I have? Is this an alpha, beta, final prototype, or some unique copy of the Game? Is there anyone that any information on what this is that is NOT speculation? I have been a gamer for over 30 years and collected vintage game systems and games for about 20 years now. During the years 2002-2006, I was really into collecting all things Dreamcast. In my pursuit of all things Dreamcast, I came across the opportunity to buy HALF-LIFE for the Dreamcast! I was told it was a fully playable in any system. For a nominal fee, which I will not disclose, I could get this game. So I bit the bullet and bought thinking that the odds were fairly high it wouldn't play at all, but I loved Half-Life and knew the Dreamcast was suppose to be the first console to port the PC juggernaut!!! I thought cool, an unreleased game and even better it's one of my ONLY games I absolutely love for the PC". Once I received the game I immediately played it. To my astonishment, it not only played but the hour or so I did play, there were no issues that I could see. At the time I didn't think how this was possible or if it was even valuable or rare. Even over the years I have looked all over the internet to see how certain games and systems were doing value wise. I would not see ANY Dreamcast Half-Life games or info but thought it was just really rare. ..............A FEW YEARS LATER (2012) Because of hard times, I have had to sell much of my collection over the last couple years. I was looking into game values for the first time this year and when I pulled up Half-Life I saw that the port of the Dreamcast version was finally out for PC. As I read about the port I started to read the blogs. They were all talking about the that there was a copy out there that you can play on Dreamcast and that their wasn't. Most said it just a rumor. If I have one why doesn't anyone else?? I have only seen (2) two people total on YouTube that have shown that they can play a version of Half-Life on a Dreamcast. One of the videos on YouTube showed him playing the Beta of Half-Life for the Dreamcast that was actually (2) discs and the other video showed someone else playing a version on his Dreamcast but it was downloaded. The Half-Life game disc is the following... REVISION NOTE: I am getting requests for pics. Please be specific and I will try to accomodate them. I will NOT send any pics of the disc at this time. Not sure what someone can do with that info but I would like to see if someone can tell ME what it looks like... We will be doing a YouTube video sometime today, August 8th, 2012. •a legally purchased disc that has Half-Life (w/ Blue Shift on it) that is actually playable on any unaltered Dreamcast. •I purchased the game back in 2003-2006 but I do not know when the disc was created. I am still researching when the exact date of purchase was... •The disc doesn't look ANYTHING like what you would expect a Dreamcast game OR any game disc would look like. I actually have NEVER seen a disc like this one EVER. I will say that it does not say Sega, Dreamcast, Beta, Prototype, Half-Life or any words that help determine what it could be... •It is playable on my Dreamcast that is absolutely unaltered or modified in any way. Gameplay and sound work correctly. •I am assuming that it is a GD ROM disc since it plays in my Dreamcast, but I do not know. It does not have any familiar characteristics of an GD ROM disc I have or have seen on the internet. •I have read where the discs can be orange or white. Mine has neither color on it. •There is NO writing on it whatsoever. Even the small inner circle that has writing you can see in light has NO writing. There are only a few numbers. Even burnable discs usually have the maker name on it. This one has nothing... •I do not know whether the issues that were with the leaked Beta are issues in this copy. The load times and save information are not issues that I can see at this time. I would assume that anyone with good mod or computer knowledge could manipulate or alter a system to play any version they want if they mod or alter their system internally. I am not saying they did this, just that if I can think they can do that, anyone that has ability and time to do so, probably will... I can't even imagine that it could be a final PROTOTYPE of Half-Life!!! Seriously crazy thoughts!! I honestly do not have any real proof of what it is. All I know is it is rare... Whether it is special is up for debate!! Thanks everyone for reading my story. Any and all insight on the subject anyone is willing to provide is greatly appreciated... Sincerely, Hopeful Gordon, AKA Steve Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts